


Complete

by kjavdekar



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Babies, F/M, Fluff, Hospitals, Love, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 19:32:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7545232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjavdekar/pseuds/kjavdekar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iris gives birth to the twins</p>
            </blockquote>





	Complete

“How?” he whispered.

Iris looked up confused. 

“How do you look so perfect after 20 hours of labor babe?”

Iris rolled her eyes but couldn’t help but be flattered. “Stop it Bear. I know I don’t”

Barry knelt down and pressed his lips to her forehead “Nonsense baby, you’re beautiful. Beautiful and strong. You're amazing Iris! he gushed. I don’t know how you did it but I love you so much, and I love our perfect little family”

Iris smiled. "We love you too darling." She didn’t know how she made it through 20 hours of labor with no epidural and just Barry by her side. But if there was one thing she was thankful for it was that there had been no complications during her pregnancy. She carried the twins to full term and only missed her due date by a stretch of 3 days. She felt so blessed to have such an easy pregnancy but 80 percent of that was because Barry was the best husband anyone could have hoped for. 

Barry had spent the last 9 months at her beck and call, whenever and wherever she needed him. He had been there. Morning sickness, weird cravings, 3am ice cream runs, ultrasounds, Lamaze classes, baby proofing their house, but most of all her mood swings. She didn’t have very many but when she did boy were they _mood swings_. But he never got angry or wavered, and she couldn’t help but love him more. 

Are you ready to see your twins the nurse asked finally having finished cleaning them off. 

Iris nodded with her widest smile but Barry seemed a bit apprehensive. 

The nurse brought over Donovan and put him in Iris’s arms. She was in love. He was so small and so perfect, she couldn’t find the words. She held him with care as she stole a kiss from his edible cheeks. 

“Hi there my beautiful boy! Iris cried. His eyes fluttered open and stared at Iris. I can already tell you’re going to be a handsome little man aren’t you? Just like your daddy”

Barry smirked and watched in awe. Iris had been a mother for less than 2 minutes and she was already better at it then he was. He hesitated as the nurse brought over Dawn. 

“You’re not going to hurt her Bear” 

“But she’s so tiny babe, what if I squish her too hard?”

Iris and the nurse chuckled. “You won’t Bear. Go on, hold our daughter” 

He placed out his arms reluctantly as the nurse placed her in his arms. He made sure not to move a muscle until she was completely safe in his grasp and when she was he finally relaxed. She opened her eyes and looked at him and he was done. She was the most beautiful little girl he had ever seen. Dawn smelled of baby skin and love. He nuzzled his face in her neck and she smiled for him. 

"Iris! She smiled at me! Go on Dawn, smile again for daddy! And she did. Who’s the most beautiful baby girl in the world?” he cooed as he bounced her in his arms. “You are Dawn Iris Allen, and you are all mine. Yes you are.” 

Iris grinned. “I love you Bear. You’re going to be an amazing dad.”

“Thanks baby, I love you too” He said as he knelt down give her a kiss. Just as he pulled away they heard a knock on the door. 

“Who is it?” Iris asked 

“It’s grandpa!” he nearly screamed too excited to meet his grand babies 

Barry laughed “Come in Joe.”

Joe nearly broke the door the way he came in with their gift but when he saw Barry and Iris holding the twins he stilled. He walked swiftly to Iris’s side and placed a kiss on her cheek. 

“How’s my baby girl after 20 hours of labor?”

“I’m good daddy. I’m a fighter”

“Yes you are. he smiled. And how are my grand babies?”

“They’re perfect” Barry answered as he nuzzled Dawn in his arms. “We’re are just perfect” he smiled. 

“What’s that?” Iris asked pointing with her elbow but trying not to rustle Donovan in her arms. 

“That baby girl is a Mima Xari stroller. Top of the line for my grand babies!”

“Aww Joe you didn’t have to!”

“Nonsense. They are my only grand babies and they will be spoiled rightly so”

Barry couldn’t help but smile. He did feel a bit guilty though. Joe had bought them literally everything in the 9 months. A crib, endless baby clothes, changing table, baby sheets, towels, and now a stroller. But he couldn’t really say anything, he’s been wanting his grand babies since Iris and Barry were 11.

“Before we go can I hold her?” Joe asked 

Barry resisted at first, he didn't want to let her go “Of course. he nodded. “But just, b-be careful with her, she's fragile” he whispered.

Joe took her in his arms and a tear rolled down his cheek. “She’s beautiful Bear. So beautiful” 

“Mmm just like her mom” Barry winked 

Joe crushed her gently into his embrace. “Hey there sweet girl. Do you know who I am?” he paused. “I’m your paw paw, baby girl, and I am going to spoil you. Yes I am. You and your baby brother” 

Barry nearly started to cry. He couldn’t believe Joe was holding _his_ daughter. “You’re such a natural Joe”

“Of course I am, I’ve had practice raising the strongest girl in the world” 

Iris blushed as she tried to get up but failing miserably. Bear, honey, would you like to hold your son while I pee?”

Barry smiled wide as he reached out his arms to hold his son. Iris placed Donovan in his arms and pecked Barry on the lips before stepping out. 

Donovan fussed for a moment until Barry pulled him close and he smiled. He ran his knuckle gently on his cheek. “Hi little man. I’m your daddy” Don opened his eyes at the sound of Barry's voice and grabbed a hold of his finger and wouldn’t let go. “Well look at you all smart and dexterous. You’re going to be a CSI just me aren’t you buddy?” 

What if he wants to be a reporter like his mama Iris asked watching from the side. 

He can be anything his little heart desires Iris. Anything. 

She laughed. 

Barry looked up at Dawn and said “And you my little angel can be anything you want as well, but you don’t get to date till you are 30 understand?” 

Joe grinned “Atta boy, son! You protect her. Unless she meets a guy like you, then you can ease off a little” he winked 

Iris changed into her regular clothes and packed up all their belongs. She picked up all the gift bags Harry, Cisco and Caitlin had dropped off and got ready to leave as she watched from the side, tears stinging her eyes. 

Barry looked up as her tears fell “What’s wrong baby?”

“Nothing Bear. Nothing at all” 

Then why are you crying?…Hormones? he asked softly knowing better than to mess with her in this emotional state.

She laughed “No babe. It’s just… seeing you and dad with the twins…. seeing our family, I’ve never felt so complete” 

Barry blushed and crushed his lips to hers. “Me to Iris, me too” 

 

_FINIS._

 


End file.
